The present invention relates to composite structural panels, which have structural and insulative properties. It finds particular application in conjunction with insulation panels used for refrigerated coolers, and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also amenable to other applications (e.g., cold storage, structural insulated panels (SIPs), or modular panel construction).
Structural insulating panels typically include an insulating core of either a rigid foam or a spray (e.g., liquid) foam. A pair of opposed outer facings are bonded to the panel's insulating core. Rigid foams used in such designs may include extruded polystyrene (XPS), expanded polystyrene (EPS), or polyisocyanurate (ISO). Spray (e.g., liquid) foam used in such designs may include polyurethane (PUR). Spray (e.g., liquid) foam is applied as a liquid or slurry, which cures into a relatively more solid foam after a period of time. It is desirable to maintain the structural insulating panels within a predetermined thickness, while offering custom length and widths.
The present invention provides a new and improved structural insulated panel and method for making same.